Lucas gets his K-ON
by KotakuApproved
Summary: Lucas (OC) joins the band to fill the role of Vocalist, but his dark past still haunts him. He hopes he can still fit in but will he be able to? PLEASE RATE AND FAV


**Lucas gets his K-"ON"**

Lucas was excited, he was ready to move in with his favourite boy band – "Nickle-ON". Lucas was a well known pornstar, who starred in many amazing award winning movies. Such as "Fucked Up Cocktails 26: The Cocks Strike Back" or "Fuck Bandicoot: WARPED". Those movies went on to win the Pornies (the Grammies in Pornland) He was ready to move in with these girls, and he was excited. He was going to fill the role of vocals because fuck the person who sang before, they had a shit voice unlike Lucas. Lucas had a voice that sounded like Miley Cyrus, but stung like Taylor Swift. It made even the Queen Cosmo himself moan. Ness was his older brother, he was quite jealous of what Lucas was going to do. He decided the best way to PRANK him was to put him on MTV CRIBS when he GOT THERE!

Lucas arrived at the mansion, where he met Mugi. He instantly despised Mugi because he thought she was UGLI and instantly plotted to murder her and use her organs as a Fleshlight. Mainly the spleen, as he felt the texture of the spleen was one of a Oreo. Soft and squishy, yet solid and solid. Like it was almost not a liquid, but really a matter of liquid that was compressed into not liquid. He was quite fond of the other girls though, especially Yui since he had seen her on multiple twitter profile pictures, and often just followed these accounts because they had her as the profile picture. Lucas was about to throw a pointy object at Mugi's fat ugly stupid fat horrendous, horny head but then the fresh princess of Bel-Water came by.

"HII! UGUU MY NAME IS YUI I'M VERY KAWAII AND RANDOM xD! I LOVE MY SISTER! SHE'S LIKE MY SISTER AND I JUST LOVE HER!" She screamed as she was running around at the speed of sound. Lucas could tell that she had places to go, but didn't quite know if she had to follow her rainbow.

"Hi bby, you are da bes and I just want to let you know I'd strum your anus anyday ;)" Lucas said, as he gave her the most homoerotic glance of winky face ever, as his enlarged big willy started to enlarge more than it was already enlarged. He knew it was going to erupt soon, so he started aiming the cannon at the target. As he was about to erupt he was interrupted.

"Hey now, I'm MUGI the most STRENGTHY PENIST I MEAN PIANIST IN ALL OF THE L-" but mid-sentence she was interrupted by Lucas' wave of Willys Swagtastic Juice. Lucas cried as he realized that he had misfired and aimed in the wrong direction, and forgot to buckle the aim on the stagmite under the 14th century. Mugi looked at him and smiled, she pulled a strawberry out of her urethra and winked at him. "Oh it's too late now baby, I'll show you how my super epic K-STRENGTH and I'll fucking BODY you with my Keyboard made out of pure unadulterated HORSE-COCK muscle.

"oh no PLEASE PLEASE TLEL ME UR YUI IN DISGUISE" Lucas screamed. But he was surrounded, the rest of the K-ON cast turned into Mugi. They were all Mugi-droids. They were designed to take over the land of EQUISTERIA the PONY land. Lucas ran and tripped over the deceased corpse of Mio. But she really wasn't deceased more so she was ENHANCED.

"Don't run from them dude they made me quite the baller, seriously though. If you're looking for some fingers to pluck they gave me 80% stronger pluck fingers for my Bass so I CAN DROP IT" She said as she transformed into Skrillex. The bass proceeded to drop and he was scared, but then Lucas realized how this was good. He decided to lure the Mugi droids there and get Skrillex to drop them so HARD they got BODIED. The plan worked but he realized that this bass dropping and the droids blowing up turned him on even more. He decided to drag Mio somewhere but he couldn't' find where to go so he decided to go in the closet but inside the Closet was the real Yui. He dropped Mio, picked her up again got his hose cannon willy ready and launched her to Club Penguin land.

"I'm the REAL YUI and I'm ghetto yo no jk I'M SO RANDO xD I'd suck your dick only if you're RANDOM ALSO Xd" She screamed. Lucas got ready to start this, but first he got his camera and started to film the next hit blockbuster of our generation, "Fucked Up Facials Feat. The Basstastic Epic DubWork of Meme Face of the Intellectual Big Bang Theory Fan Club feat. CalebHart". In which CalebHart popped in and said "FUCK YOU I'M CALEB HERE LEMME SHOW U HOW TO FUCK SOME BITCHES" and he grabbed a blunt and grabbed his SNES and went SUPER SAIYAN and got Mega Man X2 WORLD RECORD by 30 hours with a time of 69 nanometres.


End file.
